Stay with me
by WolfWater
Summary: Shuichi has left yuki for over two weeks, and when they see eachother on the street, how will shuichi react?
1. Default Chapter

1 I put my fingers around the picture of Shuichi and I. My eyes fluttered open, then they would close. There was lack of sleep that I haven't had great of for two weeks since Shuichi had left me. I checked the clock. 3:43 PM.

My feet stumbled out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, stopping to see out the window if any pink haired boy came walking past. No one. I sighed, walking into the kitchen. I could never express my feelings toward him, so he left. He tried. But gave up.

Maybe it was meant to be like this, you find someone, but it doesn't always work out like you wanted it to.

Ha.

Life is never fair, you can't get everything you want. Did I really expect for Shuichi to stay with me on how I treated him?

People are filthy, always wanting everything they want. But it can never work out.

Never.

I walked onto the balcony, looking up at the sun, then down at the people.

It's hard when you can't change the past, when you wish you can change something that horribly happened. What would I wish for?

To never have met Shuichi Shindou.

Its because of you Shuichi, that I live in this horrible misery. But only one thing that changes my mind, turning it off. Then on. I love him. More than anything, and I want him back.

I never talked to him. But you belong to me, Shuichi. Im weak. I'm afraid to be with you. But I love you so much Shuichi, I wish you can know that. I would give up everything for you, if you can just come back to me.

Do you remember when we first met? You couldn't let go of me. It's like I have been waiting for you my whole life. You're the only one I want..

Your eyes are so full of happiness, you look at your life as if it was the greatest thing anyone can ever own.

I take slow walks to the bedroom again, getting dressed. I slipped on my trench coat walking out of the house. Sound swirls around me. Cars. people. Everything.

You don't know how much I miss you Shuichi. Your everything to me, you're my life.

I walked along the street, peering at cars that pass, bringing wind to my face, ruffling my golden hair.

I took a corner, walking down a alley, and up the hill to the park. I stopped looking at the kids playing on the swings. They are so happy and clouded from what the world really is. But that won't last for long.

I sat down on the bench, near two little kids play with a small red ball. There was a small boy with red hair, who reminded me of Shuichi, how he bounced around and made a lot of noise. Then there was a brown haired boy bossing the other kid around. A smile crept across my face.

The red haired boy jumped for the ball but it went over his head, and over into the bush next to me. The boy looked at the brown and ran to get the ball. Seeming if they were talking from eye contact.

He dug around in the bush for awhile, and couldn't find it. Tears formed in his eyes as he sniffed. I rolled my eyes and got up, getting the ball out of the bush and handing it to the little boy.

"Here" I said handing him the ball.

His face lit up just like Shuichi's always did. "Thank you so much!" He said jumping taking the ball.

The child's face was covered with dirt, his hair was a mess and it seemed as if he hasn't eaten in about three days.

"Hurry up stoopid!" The other boy said crossing his arms and stomping his feet.

"Coming!" The hyper boy turned around from me and running to go play ball again.

About an hour past by, as the sun began to set. Each child went home until only the red head boy sat down in the grass looking at the sun.

"Hey kid." I spoke walking over to him. "Where's your parents?"

His little head moved up to my eyes and tears formed in his eyes. "I dunno..."

I looked around, but everyone left.

"How long have you been here?"

"Yesterday..."

"Yesterday? Come with me, we'll find you parents." I held out my hand gently.

The little boy took it and got up jumping up and down. "Im hungry! And I smell funny! I want a bath!" He said very hyper.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop by my house first and we will get you fixed up" I said rolling my eyes.

We walked out of the park, taking corners back to my house. I opened the door, bringing the little kid inside. "Just don't touch anything" I let go of his hand as he went wild jumping through the house and laughing.

He reminded me so much of Shuichi, it's like they were born together. But I guess Shuichi just acts like a child instead of a adult.

I walked into the bathroom, pulling back the shower curtain and turning the hot water on making it a good tempature for the kid.

"Kid! Get in here and take your bath!" I yelled into the other room turning off the bath water.

He shot into the bathroom striping down and jumping into the bath water, splashing water everywhere.

"Watch it." I growled taking off my now soaked jacket as I pulled up my sleeves.

I gave him his bath, and fed him. I took him to his house that he said his house was and knocked on the door. A woman appeared at the door with her eyes red and puffy, like she had been crying.

"Is this your child?" I said pulling the child in front of me.

"Mitsuki!" The woman cried wrapping her arms around the child tears rolling down her eyes. She picked him up, looking at me. "Thank you so much! I don't know how I would ever repay you!"

"It's okay. I don't need anything" I mumbled.

She bowed and shooed Mitsuki inside. "Thank you once again. I will never forget you." She said as I turned around and started to walk away, staring at my feet.

I stopped looking side to side for cars then walking across the street. The cars buzzed by honking at people who were in their way. It was dark now, and the street lights flickered on.

Someone was running by, and bumped my shoulder hard, as the person fell to the ground.

Shuichi was lying on the ground clutching his side in pain.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see where I was going and..." Shuichi said scrambling up and looking at me. "Oh...Yuki..."


	2. Memories

1 Shuichi's lips moved, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. I looked down at him sadly glaring down into his violet eyes. You don't know how much I love you Shuichi, im attached to you. You're the only one I want, but why do I shone you out? I want to be with you forever.

My legs slowly moved backwards, as I still look at you.

It's my time to be afraid you will reject me. But I guess I should deserve the pain that I have gave to you. I can hear my own heart beating, moving faster and faster, just like I have finished running. I can feel the pain cross my face, I don't want Shuichi to see me like this.

He gets up, still clutching his side. He keeps talking, I can see him moving towards me, his hand reaching out. What is he doing?. I turn around and walk away.

Stopping, I look back at Shuichi.

His eyes are closed, leaning his head against a brick wall.

I shake my head and walk home.

What am I doing? Stop. I need to talk to Shuichi.

But my legs keep moving, faster and faster each time I think of him.

I should open up to him, show him how a really feel, but I can't. My heart wont let me.

I sit down on the curb of my street, looking into the black sky, cold wind freezing on my skin. I pull my legs up to my chest resting my arms on my legs and closing my eyes, putting my head onto my arm. My body is so empty without Shuichi.

I stay in the position, then getting up and walking into the house.

Im a fool. Not saying how I feel about you Shuichi. You have stayed with me, saying how you feel every day, yet I blocked you out of my life. And now I want you back. You don't know what you do to make me love you, your cute attitude, everything about you makes you the perfect person everyone can ever wish for.

Every time I think about you, it makes me want you even more. My heart had been so cold before you came, you put at least some warmth in it. You made me feel like there was more to the world then just living. I would give up everything I won to get you back, your that special to me.

I get jealous when you talk to other guys, being happy and blush when you did something weird.

I walk my way through the house, entering my bedroom and searching through the draws, taking out my photo album and looking through the pictures of Shuichi and I. I trace through the great memories that we had with each other. I flipped the page smiling at the picture I took of Shuichi sleeping. His hair a mess and his head handing off of the bed as drool escaped his mouth, traveling down his face.

I put the memories to a close, and put it back into the drawer, walking out of the house to find Shuichi.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter (i had really bad writing blocks through this chapter, things just dont flow like they did in the other chapter ') Chapter 3 will be up soon!


	3. Finding you

1I walked through the night, peering at every movement that came by, thinking that It might be Shuichi.

I'm going to find him. I _need _to find him.

My footsteps were soft and quiet, just if I was floating on air.

I stood by the place that Shuichi had been when I left him. Where could he be? Hiro's? But I couldn't go there, Hiro would throw a fit and kick me out. He had to be somewhere no one could find him, doing a typical Shuichi thing...

I glided past the NG building peering at the top of the stairs if Shuichi was sitting at the top of the steps. I sighed. He wasn't there.

The park? He could be at the park. I turned corners at up the hill to the park gate. I looked around, then stepped in looking strait into the darkness. I sighed then moved along steadily threw the cold brisk air. The grass had a coat of dew, giving the park an even more spookier look to it.

I dig my hands into my pockets so they wouldn't freeze. I take a cement path leading to the swings, but no one was there. I closed my eyes, then sat down on a swing as the creeks of the swings filled the dense air.

Leaves fell down from the soft breeze. I shivered. It was too cold out here. I crossed my arms keeping them from numbing up.

Thoughts whirled through my head, not stopping, never stopping.

Maybe Shuichi had found someone new, someone who is better than me at things. Who can treat him right. Smile when shuichi was so happy, laugh at Shuichi's funny jokes and not hide it.

I leaned my head against the chain.

Why me? Why did I end up this way? I caused him so much pain and didn't realize it until he left me. I felt so alone in my heart when I sat alone in my dark room. No one to hold me, no one to notice all the pain that was deep inside of me. They thought I was only cold and mean because my past was horrible. Yes, that is true, but they never known that my heart was crushed and could never put back together. But Shuichi, he was different. He did notice. He held me, he cried with me.

My body shook. Tears strolled freely down my face, falling to the ground, and disappearing. Do I miss him this much for myself to cry?

But now I know, that your never coming home. Why would you Shuichi? I watched myself die so many times before, dying, then coming back for life. Like im drowning in blood. My blood.

These wounds will scar me for ever. Nightmares that won't leave me alone.

I held my hands up to my face. The tears wont stop.

I never wanted to end up this way, I wanted to be together, forever until we grew old and passed away. Your never coming home, with all the things I said to you...

I wiped away my tears with my sleeve, pulling myself back together. No use crying, it just makes yourself hurt inside even more. I rubbed my temples, a headache striking through my body.

"Ugh...dammit.." I mumbled getting up. I walked for awhile, finding my way through the darkness. My glossy golden eyes looked around, then locking my eyes on the playground. There he was, Shuichi. My heart jumped.

He was wrapping his arms around himself, so he wouldn't freeze.

My sigh came out in a cluster, making it a soft scared wheeze. I walked slowly towards him, taking off my jacket and putting it around his shoulders. Shuichi jumped, snapping his head around to see who it was.

"Your going to get sick if you don't wear something warm." I said as kindly as I could.

_I sound like a frickin retard_.

"Y-Yuki!" He gasped. He eyes swelled up with tears. "I didn't know you were here..." The pink hair glittered in the moonlight as he looked down.

My mouth moved, but only silence came out. I took a deep breath and started again.

"Shuichi...I need you...I..." I couldn't think of anything else to say, it like my brain had been shut down.

Shuichi looked up to me, tears streaming down his rosy cheeks. His eyes had so much pain in them, but I could see, all his happiness.

I need to hold on for just a little while longer...

I closed my eyes, and leaned my back against a tree, sliding down so I could sit.

"I need you shuichi, I have been such a wreck sense you have been gone, I never noticed how much I...how much I really loved you.." I looked up, and held my hand up to my face, and found out, that I was crying again.

"Yuki..." He sobbed and ran towards me, wrapping his arms around my neck, sobbing in my chest.

"Stay with me Shuichi...please.." I put a arm around him.

He nodded. "Uh-huh.."

We got up, and walked home. My heart has been freed. And I know that I can be with the person who loves me the most. There is always something you could look at differently in life, and hold close to you, and I found it.

* * *

Ta da da da! Its done! Yay! I feel special. holds myself well I hope all my friends that love me so dearly can love me even more (pfft...fans...). 


End file.
